1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice resurfacing devices and, more particularly, to a portable ice resurfacing device which is portable in nature and which includes an on-board supply of water for distribution over a specified area of ice for skating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice resurfacing equipment for refreshing and reconditioning the surface area of a sheet of ice is fairly well known in the art. Such equipment is typically employed at skating events such as hockey games, competitive skating events or other entertainment shows and activities.
The most recognizable name in ice resurfacing equipment is the Zamboni resurfacing device and this is represented in part by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,205 and 4,125,915, both issued to Zamboni and disclosing an ice rink resurfacing machine and a board brush apparatus for attachment to a such a machine, respectively. The operation of such self-propelled ice resurfacing machines generally includes scraping up ice shavings accumulated from skating and reapplying a smooth and continuous layer of warm water which, upon contact with the ice surface, will promptly freeze thereupon. An additional example of a "Zamboni" type self-propelled machine is further illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,746, issued to McLeod and additional types of attachment devices for use with such self-propelled resurfacing equipment are further illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,103, issued to Rzechula, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,142, issued to Toepffer.
While very suitable for large indoor ice rinks and the like, the larger self-propelled ice resurfacing devices are not practicable for use in smaller indoor ice rinks or even outdoor skating ponds which are very common in cold weather climates. The obvious reasons for the unsuitableness of the self-propelled machines are their initial cost and cost of upkeep. Accordingly, there is a market for a suitable ice resurfacing device, preferably portable and manually operable, for treating/resurfacing smaller indoor rinks and outdoor skating ponds.
The Ice Master Model IM 66 advertisement discloses a portable resurfacing machine for use primarily as a back-up to a powered Zamboni machine and potentially also with smaller indoor/outdoor ice rinks and which discloses an internally hollowed water conduit assembly including a water dispersement bar proximate a level ice surface and secured at opposite ends to a semi-circular shaped and connecting bar. A likewise internally hollowed handle extends from the semi-circular shaped connecting bar and is interconnected at an opposite end to a length of hose by means of a quick-connect and valve assembly. A resurfacing rug is attached at opposite ends alongside the water dispersement bar and facilitates even spreading of the applied water.
The concept behind the Ice Master IM 66 is to provide the water supply for resurfacing through the hose which is connected at a remote end to a water spigot. While such an arrangement may have some practicality for rinks located in indoor facilities, in which there is usually a proximately located water spigot, the Ice Master device is largely unsuitable for use with outdoor ponds in which there is no water spigot proximately located to the pond. A further obvious disadvantage is the high unlikelihood of an available outdoor spigot being functional in view of colder outdoor temperatures which are necessary for the creation of ice.